


Ephemeral Happiness: Winter /alt/ Binnie beanie

by Zaraiel



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, Changbin is a romantic, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, binsung rise, chan and changbin are producers, danceracha are dancers, jisung photography major, music video recording, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaraiel/pseuds/Zaraiel
Summary: Changbin is at the bus stop, lost in thought, and a gust of wind sent his favorite beanie flying. Panic ensues.“Hey! Here’s your beanie, now go, don’t miss the bus!!” An angel dressed in black handed him his beanie and had to lightly push Changbin to turn around towards the bus, because he just got completely mesmerized.And now he can't stop thinking about his beanie savior. So he writes things.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Ephemeral Happiness: Winter /alt/ Binnie beanie

**Author's Note:**

> guess who is back at it with binsung fluff, yes it's me ya person, so i hope you'll like it and have a wonderful end of year

Meet Seo Changbin, 24, doing a master’s in business after his degree in Music Studies to fulfill his dream of being a producer. Right now, Changbin is at a bus stop in front of the Social Studies faculty, where he has attended a conference about the influence of music in society applied to marketing. It had been interesting and Changbin had noted down some ideas to apply in the future. He had been commissioned with his friend and coworker Bang Chan to do an intro song for a local business so everything he could learn about marketing was appropriate.

The day was cold and quite windy, and if that wasn’t enough, it was raining. Not very much but enough of a drizzle that being under it for a while you would end up soaked. Which is literally what Changbin was enduring. _God, why is the bus taking so long for, the app says it should have been here for five minutes already. I’m going to catch a cold because of this fucking weather. And I still need to go to the supermarket. Why don’t adults (real adults, not like me) tell you that managing your life is going to be so difficult? nobody tells you in advance that remembering to buy dish soap or kitchen paper or replacing your washcloth and shit like that is going to be that much of a hassle. Like, come on, how do real adults find the time and the energy to go to their jobs or whatever, come home, cook, clean, remember everything they need to buy, stay on a budget, keep the house looking good, etc. Do I need to reach another tier of “adult crafting”?_

With such thinking he noticed the bus approaching and just in that moment a gust of wind, or better say a fucking bazooka shot of wind sent his beanie flying and his brain into panic mode. _Fuck fuck fuck where is it I can’t find it it’s my favorite one come on the bus is gonna leave without me why are there so many people here argh!_ _I can’t lose it but I can’t miss the bus or I’ll be late as fuck!_ Frantically looking left and right, people giving way politely (thanks god) but he couldn’t find it and the bus was about to close the doors. There were only two of these buses per hour, so he was royally fucked. He would be late home and therefore late for class.

“Hey! Here’s your beanie, now go, don’t miss the bus!!” An angel dressed in black handed him his beanie and had to lightly push Changbin to turn around towards the bus, because he just got completely mesmerized. Regaining his motor abilities, he jumped on the bus, thanked the bus driver and got a window seat. He realized in his daze he hadn’t said thanks to the boy, and he was looking out of the window if he could spot him.

Yes, there he was, big eyes, tousled hair with some colored streaks that made him look like a firework and a tiny bright pink umbrella, in contrast with his dark clothes. _He is still looking at me._ Changbin took the Notes app in his phone, drew a big “THANK YOU 😊” and placed the screen against the window so the boy could see.

He saw him chuckle and giving him a peace sign. The bus drove to the next intersection and had to stop due to a red light, so Changbin could delight in the way the pink umbrella swayed with the boy’s walk, going in the same direction. Suddenly another heavy gust of wind turned the boy’s umbrella inside out and Changbin jumped in his seat. But he remained impassible and just turned around facing the wind, pushed the umbrella back to his right place and looking straight at Changbin did a curtsy at him and winked. _He fucking winked_. Changbin didn’t realize his mouth was open until the boy was completely out of his sight.

When he arrived home to Chan cooking, in a Pikachu apron (he would have to take pictures to use as blackmail for later), he put the groceries in the table and went to change clothes and toss the wet ones in the dryer.

“How’s your day?” Chan asked, adding pepper to whatever he was cooking at that moment. Changbin was too tired to get up from the chair.

“The conference was interesting; the weather is shitty and a guy with fireworks in his hair saved my beanie from being lost forever”

“That’s… Wait, how does someone have fireworks in their hair?” Chan looked at him with an intrigued look in his face.

“His hair was black, but he had streaks of different colors on it. It looked cute, actually, reminded me of the firework show we all watched in October. I miss that”

“Yes, now it’s dark too early and it makes me feel gloomy” Chan pouted, placing plates on the table “I made pasta with chicken. Meet me after class in the studio to see if we finish the recording for the pastry shop?”

“Of course” Changbin placed glasses and water on the table “this smells amazing, where did you get the recipe?”

“I was talking to Felix before, he sent me the recipe because, and I quote ‘it is easy enough that you won’t set your kitchen on fire trying it’, so yeah” Chan laughed, embarrassed. Cooking was not his calling but at least he could proud himself that he didn’t survive on sandwiches and instant ramen.

“Remind me to send him a greeting’s card or something” Changbin laughed “I’m even worse than you at cooking. Maybe you’re more interested in it because…well, you know”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about” Chan played dumb and stuffed his food with pasta to avoid answering further.

“Yes, of course you don’t”

A week later, they were around the apartment, just passing time, on one of the little free days they had.

“Hey, why are you so gloomy lately?” Chan asked, plopping next to him in the sofa and munching on some candy. “Is it because of the weather?”

“Nah, it’s fine. I like rain anyways, but I miss not seeing the sun. The pastry shop answered, they said they loved the intro and they will spread our info to whoever they can. And they already made the payment, such a pleasure working with people like this”

“That’s awesome!” Chan was delighted, good promo was always a blessing. He handed Changbin some candy. “What are you writing now?”

“Not much, I guess I was just feeling melancholic?” Changbin just shrugged, opting for some licorice to munch on. “You can look if you want”

Chan took his notebook and read over the lyrics. Once. And twice. And then looked at Changbin. And then he read the lyrics a third time.

“These are as good as they are depressing” Chan stated, prompting Changbin to lay his head on his lap. “What inspired you?”

“I’m really not sure” he tried to explain himself even if he didn’t even understand himself “I guess I’m just feeling a little lost lately. It’s not that I don’t love what we do, I adore this. But… I don’t know, maybe you were right and it’s the weather that makes me gloomy or something…”

“Don’t tell me you’re on the way to become a tortured artist or some shit like that” Chan joked, easing the tension away from Changbin’s shoulders.

“Nah, I guess it’s just a sad slump”

“Hey it’s not technically a slump if you’re being creative, tho”

“Fair enough I guess” Changbin shrugged, or tried to, being kind of caged in Chan’s lap.

“And what exactly do you mean with this one title? Well, I don’t know if it is a title, it’s scribbled on the margins, the ‘ephemeral happiness: winter’ thingy”

“Oh” Changbin’s ears started getting red “again I’m not sure but I was just remembering that day on the bus stop. I thought I had lost my beanie forever and you know it’s my favorite because you guys gave it to me last winter, and I was totally like ‘god everything is going wrong’ but then that guy appeared and I don’t know. It was like in those shitty Christmas movies they play every afternoon when there’s a fortuitous meeting by two characters and you know, _you deeply know_ that something is going to happen there? This is the same only that nothing will ever happen, but it was that sensation. God, I sound like such a fucking loser” he chuckled bitterly.

“You don’t, you’re an artist, you sound like one” Chan patted his head affectionately. Changbin was his best friend, his heart was suffering from seeing him being mean to himself.

“So yeah, when I was watching him from the bus -god that sounds super stalkerish-” both of them laughed “and then he fixed the umbrella and looked at me and he was so cheeky that it made my heart happy, I don’t know why. It’s like having a toddler smile at you in the grocery store, or catching an old lady saying ‘what a polite young man’ or this kind of shit. It makes something bubble inside your chest and that’s how I felt when I last saw him. I guess I am just trying to recreate that feeling in the lyrics, but ugh, it’s hard”

“You should try to find him”

“And how on earth would I do that? I just caught that bus to come home from a conference in the other side of the fucking district, what are the chances of me going there again and finding him again? That’s absurd”

“I know, but god, there should be something we could do” Chan pouted, and Changbin snorted at him.

“I’m not going to post anything online, that’s embarrassing, and I would look like a creep” He sighed “and I already look stupid enough jumping in shock every time I spot a pink umbrella”

Chan patted his head again, free hand scrolling down his phone when a notification from his friend Minho came in.

“Hey, our pretty dancer friends say if we want to go to the dance studio to see them”

“Hmm, that would be great, I haven’t seen them in like two weeks already”

“The classes are getting onto you; you should really rest a little more” Chan lightly scolded him (as if he had been any better when he himself was studying) “we go?”

“Of course we go” Changbin got up from his lap “we better pack the sweets and take them with us, you know how much Felix loves the pink hearts”

“Yeah, he would kill me if he found I ate them without him” Chan chuckled lovingly and went to grab his jacket.

They arrived at the tiny dance studio their friends used to choreograph and to teach dance classes to little kids. Minho was plopped on a chair, texting, while Felix was dancing to an upbeat pop song Changbin didn’t recognize.

“Hi guys! Long time no see” he greeted, and both of them started scolding him for not taking time to himself “guys stop, I already got lectured by Chan at home, come on”

“Hyunjin says he’s almost arriving, he’s coming with a friend, he’s a filmography student and interested in music and that stuff”

“Sounds nice, maybe he can record some of your choreos in the future” Chan smiled at them, handing them sweets. “I got your favorites”

“I’m literally a second away from asking your hand in marriage” Felix grinned at him, pretty freckles and pretty smile and Changbin snorted at how red Chan looked.

“Ask him out on a date first, at least” he joked.

“Yes, you’re right. I might do that” and he placed a kiss on Chan’s cheek “Min!! positions!!”

Changbin was completely sure that if you asked Chan about any step of the new choreo they were practicing he wouldn’t remember anything of it even if his eyes wouldn’t leave Felix. When they finished practicing it again, Felix plopped next to Chan and Minho resumed to his position in the chair, panting. Changbin didn’t miss the way Felix’s fingers intertwined with Chan’s but he didn’t say anything, he didn’t want to break the moment. Sounds of faint laughter were coming down the corridor, and they recognized Hyunjin’s voice.

“What’s uuuuup!” He yelled even before appearing on the door “Hi guys, this is my friend Jisung, these are the annoying bitches I call friends: Chan and Felix, Minho on the chair and Changbin on his notebook”

A choir of greetings echoed through the room, and the boy greeted all of them before taking his bucket hat. And then he looked at Changbin. And Changbin looked back at him. And he found himself at a loss of words and motor abilities just like the last time, but without the wind this time.

“It’s you!!” Jisung gasped in shock “I can’t believe it’s you”

“Jisung, what?” Hyunjin asked him quizzically “I didn’t know you’ve met any of my friends”

“It’s the beanie guy!!” He tried to whisper but he was so excited it was perfectly audible to everybody.

“Wait! Bin, is this him?” Chan looked at him excitedly, waiting for his friend to go back to the realm of the living.

“Yes, oh my god, it’s him I mean yes it’s you” Changbin awkwardly chuckled, and yeeted the notebook into his backpack, now very conscious about what he had been writing on it. “Wow I couldn’t get you out of my head oh wait that sounds weird”

“Well obviously, duh” Hyunjin rolled his eyes at him “He’s beautiful, that’s why we’re friends. Have you ever seen two ugly best friends? Of course not. Now move your ass back to your seat, you’re on the way and we’re practicing, right?” He winked at him and Changbin made a grateful gesture at him for saving him from the embarrassment with his display of dramatics.

“Sungie, stay back, we don’t want to step on you”

“With a face like yours you can step on me anytime, babeeeey” he greasily winked at Hyunjin, making him snort. “I’m gonna talk to Juyeon to have him telling you this kind of stuff”

“If my boyfriend comes home saying shit like this, I will literally castrate you both” Hyunjin put on an angelic (terrifying, if you ask Changbin) smile and they started practicing again. They had a showcase a couple of days before Christmas Eve, so they wanted everything to go smooth. They also had a couple of dances prepared for doing with the kids, Christmas spirit and that stuff. _Very cute but you didn’t hear it from me_ , Changbin had stated, _I have a reputation_.

After three consecutive rehearses Chan forcefully made them stop before they collapsed, always responsible and taking care of them. Felix tried to pout at him so Chan would let him keep practicing a step he was having trouble with, but Chan just pecked his pout and Felix had no other option than completely melt into a puddle while the others laughed at how red he was. He flipped them off but sat next to Chan, grinning from ear to ear.

“Hey, producers!” Minho teased them, throwing empty candy wrappers at them. “Why don’t you show us something from yourselves? We’re the only ones working here, huh!!”

“If you weren’t so annoying maybe we would!” Chan threw the wrappers back at him, laughing. “Should we, Bin?”

“Nah, he doesn’t deserve it”

“Oh, come on, you have to show Sungie something!” Hyunjin piped up from the other side. “He came all the way here to see us, he deserves it”

“Then okay, but just because of Jisung” Changbin smirked “I didn’t want to give Minho the satisfaction, but it seems there’s no other way”

“Which one, Bin?” Chan asked, scrolling down his library.

“ _Mischief_?”

“ _Mischief_ ”

Chan pressed play and music started coming from the speakers, they both straightened their posture, eye contact, mirror check, 3, 2, 1.

“ _One strike for the ones who want clout_

_Two strikes if you think we’re too loud_

_Three strikes, SPEARB, go wild_ ”

Changbin could feel Jisung’s gaze completely fixated in him and that spurred him to be even more aggressive with his rap.

“ _I spit out the lyrics that I wrote the way I wanted_

_I make a scene at every street I pass, screw being sensitive,_

_I go the way I feel like going_

_I create perfect and solid musi_ _c_ ”

Chan was spitting it out like his life depended on it, their friends cheering in the dance studio, so hyped you could think there was a concert going on.

“ _I had a taste of failure I chewed it like it was gum_

_Bang Bang!_

_Hey, try picking a fight with me_

_I need the strength for the long run_

_Pull up the standard of the decibel_

_out of breath out of breath out of breath no_ _w!”_

And then the music changed, became even more aggressive:

“ _Carpe diem let’s get down and play around_

_Who cares, go back like we’re alive just for today_

_No matter what just do it_

_Bungee jump into the vibe as you feel it_

_Flow with it unconsciously, don’t live like time is chasing you_

_Even if I fail, I’m moving forward”_

The music stopped and after a few seconds sounds of hollering and clapping were heard all over the studio. Minho and Hyunjin jumping to hug them, and Felix tugging Chan into a deep kiss, which made the hollering even worse, and Jisung sprawled on the floor staring at them in awe and like he had a thousand thoughts running on his mind. Chan and Changbin were doubled with laughter, the adrenaline rush from performing their own songs being strong, even if it was only in front of their friends.

“Hey that was better than the pastry shop one” Minho joked. “You should do this more often!”

“And you should come to perform with us at least once” Hyunjin chimed in, and before Chan could complain he followed in a sing-song tone “You’re always making up excuses”

“While you’re complaining we’re producing” Chan and Changbin finished the lyrics, laughing. That was another song in the making their friends wanted to make a choreo for.

“What are you thinking about?” Changbin asked, sitting next to Jisung again, grinning from ear to ear.

“I am totally impressed, and I want you for a video I need to record for a project” Jisung blurted out “sorry that was so out of the blue”

“Well, it’s a bit sudden but if that means I get to spend more time with you I’ll gladly accept” Changbin thanked whoever took the reins of his brain and allowed him to form coherent sentences smoothly enough.

“Hey, are you a windy day? Because you totally blew me away” Jisung smoothly answered, seemingly less panicked than Changbin, or he hid it better.

“Isn’t the line ‘are you a fart’?” Hyunjin remarked from behind, munching on candy.

“Yes, it is, but I’m not gonna call the guy I was thinking of nonstop for two weeks a ‘fart’, unlike you I have some class” Jisung frowned at him.

Silence.

Silence.

More silence.

“Oh, so you thought about me too?” Changbin stared directly at him.

“Wait I wasn’t supposed to say that aloud, wasn’t I?” Jisung ran his hand over his face in despair. “Guess the sleep deprivation is settling in, huh?”

“Then come with me, I’ll get you a coffee and you can tell me what you have on your mind” He offered Jisung his hand to pull him up. “You guys can live without me for a while, right?”

Changbin glanced at them, all nodding immediately and telling them to go away.

“So…” Jisung followed him, a bit awkward “How’s your beanie?”

Changbin’s laugh was so warm the coffee paled in comparison.

“Changbin for god’s sake stop shaking your leg so much you’re moving the tripod!” Jisung huffed running around like a headless chicken. He checked his wristwatch. 6PM, still time.

“I am COLD, Jisung” He pouted “Whose idea was to film a video on New Year’s Eve, it’s freezing!! Oh wait, it was _yours_ ”

“Yes it was mine because I wanted it to look special and today the sky isn’t cloudy so it’s the perfect setting for your song!” Jisung adjusted his videocamera once again. It was less than a month they knew each other so Changbin was still amazed at how stubborn and detail oriented Jisung could be. “If we record quick you can go home soon and celebrate it with your friends”

“Wait, what do you mean?” Changbin asked, frowning. Something in Jisung’s voice didn’t seem right for him.

“I mean I know I was annoying with the whole ‘recording on New Year’s Eve’ concept and you probably had plans but you didn’t complain, but still I want to do it quickly so you can go and spend the rest of the day with your loved ones and such. You have better things to do than freeze to death watching me film parts of the scenery” Jisung rambled like he would explode if he took a breath. Changbin was still looking at him, frozen in his place. He seemed to do that a lot around Jisung, truth to be told.

“Sungie…” Changbin started, Jisung immediately turning back to him, the nickname surprising him. He dropped his gaze as if he was expecting a scolding, so Changbin walked closer to him. “Sung, look at me.”

“Are you mad at me?”

“Now tell me why the fuck would I ever be mad at you, especially when you are sacrificing your free time and probably getting frostbite just for recording a music video, come on” Changbin rubbed Jisung’s ears, completely frozen from the cold. The dumbass forgot to wear a beanie, of course.

“But you’re here with me instead of being celebrating with Chan and the guys, I made you come here”

“You make it sound like _I_ don’t want to be here” Changbin almost whined, he couldn’t believe Jisung was being so stubborn again.

“You do?”

“Hmmm let me guess” He pretended to be thinking, which made Jisung crack a smile. He looked beautiful like that, cheeks reddened from the cold, hair tousled from the wind and eyes glistening, again, probably, for the cold. But it was not any less angelic. “I started writing a song inspired only by you and your cute umbrella, I thought about you nonstop, you came with your ideas of happiness being a visitor that you have to cherish and put my world upside down, and then you offered to record a music video of said song, and even treated me to coffee to keep me awake. Do you still think I don’t want to be here with you?”

“If you put it that way it sounds more impressive than what really is, though” Jisung tried to argue but Changbin dismissed him with an eyeroll.

“So…do you have plans for tonight?” Changbin hesitatingly asked, stretching around so he didn’t look like a stick figure in the video.

“Nope, was gonna go home and work on the video” Jisung distractedly answered, adjusting the camera again.

“Working on New Year’s Eve? Who are you? Me?” They both laughed at that. “Do you want to come over? Chan is going out with Felix so we can do whatever you want”

It wasn’t the first time Jisung was at their apartment, they both working on their project, sometimes along with Chan. But being New Year’s Eve was…different, for lack of better words, and they both were aware of it.

“Are you asking me to spend this day with you?” Jisung had stopped adjusting the camera, frozen in place, looking at Changbin with something akin to longing on his gaze. Usually, Changbin would answer these kinds of questions with some sarcastic retort like ‘No, I’m asking the ghost that’s behind you’ or ‘no, the other five hundred people that I’m talking to right now’, both of them laughing, but he was starting to know Jisung better. And something in the way he was asking seemed to imply he needed another kind of answer. So, he opted for sincerity.

“Yes, I am asking you _if_ , no obligations, you would like to spend New Year’s Eve together” Jisung was so close he could count his eyelashes and felt the exact moment when he let out a relieved breath.

“Yes, I would _love_ to spend this day with you” His smile was sweeter than any of these stupid Christmas clichés, nativity scenes be damned, Christmas lights also be damned.

“Great because I spent this morning trying to bake a cheesecake following Felix’s instructions with the hope you came over” Changbin laughed, remembering how Felix and Chan were not very subtly teasing him after forcefully making him wear the forsaken Pikachu apron. He would have to show Jisung the pictures.

“You WHAT?” Jisung opened his mouth again to presumably start rambling and complaining so Changbin placed his index finger against his lips. _Soft and warm, I wonder…_

“We have a video to record so if both of us stop complaining we can be done soon and have the rest of the day for ourselves”

“I hate when you’re right” Jisung pouted “okay, then get in place!”

Some hours later they were outside again, full after dinner, Changbin having lent Jisung his favorite beanie, the one that he had saved from being lost forever (Jisung’s lips trembled a little bit at that, but he hid it well). They were almost running to Jisung’s favorite park, where he had been multiple times to record nature scenes for his classes. It was almost always empty, and it had a kid’s playground with a pirate tower from where they were going to watch the firework show.

“This way this way!” Jisung exclaimed, grabbing Changbin’s hand so they wouldn’t lose each other in the crowded streets. Changbin’s heart was racing and not from running, he wasn’t stupid enough to ignore the reason, even less with the music video on the making on Jisung’s laptop, with his lyric notebook thrown haphazardly over it.

They reached the secluded park and Jisung wasted no time in jumping over the decorative fence when there was an entrance less than five steps in front of him. Changbin shook his head fondly at him.

“Come on, old man” Jisung grinned excitedly, running and skipping towards the pirate playground.

“Who are you calling ‘old man’, you little shit?” Changbin feigned annoyance, running towards him at full speed and tackling him against the sledge, where he fell on his butt and huffed at him. He took off Changbin’s beanie and pocketed it so it wouldn’t be lost.

“How are you so strong? I hate you” but he was laughing anyways, trying to walk up the sledge before sliding down. Twice.

“Come on, you big baby” Changbin grabbed him by the waist and lifted him up, walking towards the ladders so they could climb up and not miss the fireworks. Jisung laughed at his display of strength and quickly climbed to the top, waiting for Changbin to join him. He didn’t have to wait long, as soon as he was resting with his arms on the wooden banister, he felt Changbin’s arms wrapping around his waist and his head peeking from behind his shoulder. He chuckled at that, a bit flustered by the proximity, but leaning back into Changbin’s embrace. He checked his watch again, five minutes to midnight, just in time.

“Are you sure we are facing the right side?” Changbin teased, warm breath fanning over Jisung’s ear, making him melt a little more into his touch.

“Unlike you, I know the cardinal points” Jisung huffed again at him.

“You do?”

“Nah, I looked it in google maps” He admitted, chuckling. Changbin’s arms tightening a bit more on his waist, so he grabbed his hands to keep his warm. Changbin always had cold hands, he was considering getting him some warm gloves but he kind of preferred using it as an excuse to hold his hand to keep him warm. “Two minutes till new year, any wishes you want to ask?”

“Nothing” Changbin’s voice almost a whisper “I can’t ask for anything better than what I have now. I’m not greedy.”

“Oh” Jisung felt heat rising up his cheeks. He wasn’t sure if Changbin was referring to his life in general or the fact that he had Jisung wrapped in his arms, but he didn’t want to ask. In his mind, Dua Lipa’s Break My Heart had been playing in a loop for a while already. _I hope I'm not the only one that feels it all. Are you falling?_

“And you? Any wishes, Sungie? You still have like half a minute left”

“No, everything is perfect right now” And Changbin hummed in understanding, resting his head atop Jisung’s shoulder just when the fireworks started. Changbin felt as if the booming of the fireworks wasn’t loud enough to cover the beating of his heart. The firework show was brief, no more than ten minutes, but it was so beautifully done that both of them were letting out small gasps of delight.

“Happy new year, Binnie” he whispered, now that the noise was gone, he didn’t feel like raising his voice.

“Happy new year, Sungie” Changbin was still wrapped around him, probably freezing to death since the wind was coming from behind them.

“The firework show was pretty”

“Yes, but I still like the one in your hair better” Changbin giggled.

“What?” he asked, confused. _Changbin fucking giggled oh my god my heart cannot take it._

“I always thought your hair looked like you had fireworks, you know” Changbin disentangled his right hand from Jisung’s and stroke his hair, softly.

“Oh” Jisung’s lips parted in surprise. “That’s pretty”

“You’re pretty”

“I will literally kick you down the sledge”

“You won’t”

“You’re right, I wouldn’t”

Changbin, still wrapped around him, turned them around and waddled to the upper part of the sledge, prompting Jisung to sit down with him. Jisung shook his head in disbelief for the umpteenth time that day but complied anyways. They slid smoothly down the sledge, laughing, until they fell on their butts at the end of it. Jisung groaned, trying to get up, but Changbin was faster and pulled him up into a tight hug, placing a sweet kiss on the tip of his nose. Instead of pulling back, he stayed like that, as if he were looking for something in Jisung’s eyes, something that would let him know he was not the only one feeling what he was feeling. Maybe he had been wrong the whole time, maybe his romantic nature, his verses, his thoughts had been a cocktail of wishful thinking, maybe he was the only one falling, maybe…

“If you don’t kiss me in the next five seconds, I will tackle you to the ground”

_Oh_

_It was as easy as that, turns out_

Changbin found out it was very difficult to kiss while trying not to laugh, but that was Jisung’s fault. If he wanted to be so cute and so funny, he would have to deal with the consequences.

Changbin’s phone vibrated in his pocket while they were walking back to the apartment, snuggled against each other. He was about to dismiss it, but he realized it was a phone call. _Who the fuck was calling him at that time? Chan, what the fuck._ He picked up and put him on speaker.

_“Hey, I know you want to kill me for calling but we wanted to ask you if you both were up for going to the fair for breakfast at like…nine?”_

Changbin looked at Jisung, expectantly, and he nodded brightly, the idea looking wonderfully appealing.

“Of course, at nine at the entrance?”

 _“Perfect, I already talked to the kids_ (Changbin chuckled at that) _, meet you all tomorrow. Felix wants kisses right now_ (they could hear what seemed to be a pillow or something soft colliding against Chan’s head and some groaning) _, so yeah, happy new year!”_

“Yes, I think it will be”

_“You’re so fucking sappy I bet you’re looking right at Jisung’s eyes right now, you romantic little shit”_

“You can bet I am, happy new year, guys. If you excuse me, I am busy, happiness is visiting”

**Author's Note:**

> soooooo that was it, thank you so much for reading and come scream at me about whatever you want  
> hope you have a happy and safe end of year 🥰


End file.
